Deseando ser algo mas
by JaneandAlecVolturiLover
Summary: Seth ha quedado imprimado. Jane lo odia. Ambos vienen de mundos totalmente diferentes pero...¿Quién dijo que aquello impediria que se enamoraran?
1. Regla 1: El amor no tiene reglas

_**15 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE AMANECER**_

**REGLA 1: EL AMOR NO TIENE REGLAS**

**Seth P.O.V**

Los Volturi se acercaban por el bosque. Podia olerlos. Alice los habia visto venir desde unas horas antes, ellos buscaban a Reneesme. Jacob estaba preparado para luchar, sentía la tensión a nuestro alrededor. Finalmente los vimos llegar.

Fue como una bala atravesando mi estómago. Un choque eléctrico. Como la quemadura en tu garganta cuando bebes chocolate caliente demasiado rápido. Fue como si algo me estuviera golpeando de adentro hacia afuera. Ahi va mi universo. Me senti invisible; ella era la única que podia verme. Lo único en que podia pensar era en que hacer para que ella pensara en mi.

_Whoa! No puede ser. No puede ser._ _Tal vez fue solo un enamoramiento rápido. Un loco y enfermo enamoramiento._ _No, eh quedado imprimado. _

El pensamientorecorrio los pensamientos de mis compañeros licántropos Quil, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared y Leah.

_¿Pero cómo se supone que eso funciona? Se supone que quedamos imprimados a las chicas que….Whoa! Esto no puede estar pasando._

Fue como una vela mantenida frente al sol. Quemaba.

_Embry! _–Exclamo Jacob-

_Urgh! Jacob, por favor concéntrate _

_Embry, esto es serio. Seth está en problemas._

_No me importa lo que Seth piense, ella es un chupasangre._

_¡Cállense! No quiero escuchar otra palabra sobre ella. ¿Entienden? _–Dije-

Alguien estaba gruñendo amenazadoramente. Oh. Esperen. Era yo. Bueno, ¿me molesto lo que dijeron de ella? Por supuesto que me habia molestado, ella era mi alma gemela. Mi universo. Mi todo.

Francamente me sorprendi de que ellos no se estuvieran viendo unos a los otros intentando saber donde estaba ella. Yo sabía que estaba muriendo por estar en cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera. Yo la quería aquí, a mi lado. Sus ojos me miraron. Me perdí en ellos. Sus hermosos ojos color rojo.

_¿Cómo se llama? _–Pregunte en mi mente-

No me importaba si por alguna razón se llamaba Richard. No me importaba si sus ojos eran rojos. No me importaba si ella era el pilar central de los Volturi.

_Creo que debe de ser Jane._

¿Jane? Era deliciosa. Sonaba como una jarra de mermelada que acababa de ser abierta. Era, en definitiva, el nombre más hermoso que alguna vez haya escuchado.

**Más tarde….**

_Menciona 7 cosas que odies de ella_

_Nada, no odio nada de ella _–Respondí a Jacob-

_Puedes mencionar el horrible aspecto de su hermano._

_Grrrrrrrr_

Estuvimos caminando fuera del lugar de la batalla (Bueno, en realidad ahí no habia ninguna batalla. Carlisle y Aro parecían estar discutiendo algún asunto) y mis compañeros me ayudaban a mantenerme lejos de Jane (Me sentía como un niño estúpido). Tuvieron que detenerme al querer correr hacia ella cuando los Volturi dieron la vuelta y comenzaban a caminar. Se alejaba de mí. La observa a lo lejos, era la más baja comparada con el resto de ellos.

Atesore cada recuerdo; guardándolos para mí mismo, su rubio y lacio cabello, sus ojos, la forma de su rostro, la manera en que miraba; relajada en momentos y endurecida en otros. Sabía a la perfección que de algún modo u otro tendría que olvidarla. Tenía que detener este sentimiento, un sentimiento que nuca antes había sentido por alguien. No podía sentir nada más del todo. Nada a excepción de Jane. Por siempre y para siempre.

Tal vez si podía hacer una lista de 7 cosas que odiara de ella. Difícilmente podría hacerla. Y la cosa que más odiaría sería probablemente esta: Me hace amarla.

Ella me hacía gruñirle a Embry. Mi corazón latía cuando ella trataba de provocarnos dolor. Ella estaba demente, yo actuaba como un demente. Ahora, todo lo que queria hacer era gritar su nombre letra por letra:

¡Dame una J! ¡Dame una A! ¡Dame una N! ¡Dame una….

_¿Seth?_

¿Sí?

_¡Que demonios haces!_


	2. Regla2: Demasiado rápido para volar

**REGLA 2: Es demasiado rápido para volar**

Estaba completamente seguro de tres cosas. Una: Jane era una loca chupasangre. Dos: Yo estaba absolutamente determinado a estar con ella. Y tres: Nada iba detener que pudiera volver a verla otra vez.

Esa noche, después de la casi pelea, cuando cerre mis ojos para poder dormir, vi su cara de nuevo, dibujada en mi mente. Se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

15 minutos después de intentar dormir escale fuera de mi ventana, corriendo hacia la costa.

Muy enfermo de amor. Muy estúpido

Nunca antes me habia sentido de esta manera. Cada vez que imaginaba su rostro en mi mente me volvia completamente loco, sentía atracción, euforia.

La verdad: ¿Cómo pensaba llegar a Italia? ¿Corriendo? Sería más rápido tomando un avión hasta Volterra. Necesitaba un plan, y rápido. Podía escapar a Italia. Contarles a los Volturi que me urgía aceptar la proposición de Aro como "Perro Guardián". Y de alguna manera decirle a Jane que tanto quería estar a su lado. Que tanto la quería a ella.

Mal plan. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llegar hasta Italia? Podría inscribirme en uno de esos ridículos reality shows en los que compites para ganar dinero.

Respuesta: ¡NO!

"_No te rindas Seth" _Me decía la voz de Jane dentro de mi cabeza. Podía oír oscuridad. Podía escuchar su dura y ardiente voz. De nuevo, la verdad: Hasta ahora, no había escuchado su voz. Decidi que había sido una visión enviada por Dios. Corri lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Nuevo plan: Podría esconderme en la maleta de algún torpe pasajero y viajar hasta Europa incómodamente ó introducirme sin pasaporte al avión. ¿Cómo demonios lograría algo asi?

Respuesta: ¡No! ¡De nuevo!

Vi a un señor de unos 75 años más o menos, traia una gran maleta roja llena de palos de golf. Se sento sonriendo a nadie en particular. Era realmente una mala idea lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero al menos podia intentarlo. Camina Seth. Sigue caminando.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

El hombre me miro con ojos despreocupados.

-Por supuesto, siéntate

-¿Asi que…le gusta el golf, eh?

-Sí. Golf; bueno para el alma. El plan es jugar golf en cada país antes de morir y por supuesto también nadar con tiburones.

Mi expresión se torno confusa y en la cara del señor se dibujo una media sonrisa para después comenzar a reir.

-Broma. Soy Bertie

-Hola, soy Seth

Nos agitamos las manos.

-Manos calientes, ¿corazón frío?

Reí nerviosamente, después de todo, nunca había escuchado esa expresión antes. Bertie pareció no darse cuenta de ello y prosiguió con la plática.

-¿Dime Seth, qué te lleva a Italia?

Mire a Bertie; tal vez no dolería decirle algo a él. Después de todo él parecía como esas personas que saben un poco de todo.

-Bueno, ahi hay una chica y…

-Siempre mantente firme, mantén tus ideas y enfócate, o sino quien sabe en donde puedas terminar

Boop, Boop. "El vuelo de las 4:30 con destino a Volterra, Italia estará despegando en 15 minutos. Pasajeros hagan el favor de caminar por el corredor hacía el avión"

-Bertie necesito ir al baño, en unos segundos un enorme perro saldrá del baño. Enserio necesito que lo introduzcas en ese avión. ¿Ya sabes? En una de esas enormes cajas grandes donde transportan a los animales. Te pagaré si cuesta algo. Diles que lo van a operar en Italia o algo asi. Por favor

-Seth, no quiero sonar como un Viejo aburrido –Se detuvo- ¿Asi que…por qué no? Hecho

Sali corriendo hacia los baños asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie en estos. Me transforme y salí en dirección a Bertie, el cual ya tenía en manos una enorme caja con una reja, las que usan para transportar animales en los vuelos.

-Disculpe, no se permiten animales en el avión

-Pero como usted podra ver, no es solo un perro. Es Tristan Tuesday, el perro que salio junto a Zac Efron y Miley Cyrus en Súper dog. Es un perro extremadamente raro. Tengo que llevarlo a Italia porque harán una toma de fotografías con Zac Efron.

No podía creerlo. De algún modo la azafata dejo que el viejo Bertie tomara asiento junto conmigo. Estire mis piernas. Me emocione al pensar que vería nuevamente a Jane. Simplemente tenía que hacer amistad con un agradable señor para entrar en el avión. No tuve que cantar en las calles o entrar a algún show de TV. Cerré mis ojos para conciliar el sueño pero no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su rostro dibujado en mi mente. Su hermoso rostro.

**Más tarde…**

"Pasajeros, gracias por abordar con nuestra aerolínea. Hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Volterra, Italia y en pocos minutos daremos la indicación para poder bajar"


	3. Regla3: El amor es intrepido

**REGLA 3: EL AMOR ES INTREPIDO**

Tan rápido en cuanto bajamos del avión di una última mirada a Bertie y salí corriendo del aeropuerto cuando los guardias trataban de echarme a patadas de aquel lugar. Nunca olvidaría la cara de aquel señor, aquel señor que me había ayudado a llegar hasta la lejana ciudad de mi amada Jane. Tome un taxi, gracias a Dios se me ocurrió llevar un poco de dinero. Me dejaron en una vieja cafetería y al entrar pude reconocer por su terrible y asqueroso olor, a un vampiro. Se acerco a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi regazo. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear la sangre con mayor rapidez por cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, perro apestoso?

Sus palabras fueron duras y temerosas. Me miro con cara de disgusto.

-Soy un lobo y Aro queria algunos perros guardianes asi que…aquí estoy

-Mentiroso

Rio y yo rei debido a que él estaba en lo cierto.

-No estoy mintiendo. Llevame con Aro y él lo comprobará

Me metió casi de un empujón a su auto conduciéndome con Aro. Nos quedamos atrapados en el tráfico por unos minutos. Las calles no eran muy angostas. Un miedo recorrio mi cuerpo y quise salir del auto, huyendo, pero no tenia elección. Debía quedarme. Sabía que si a Aro no le parecía…él, él probablemente me mataría. Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba caminando por un pequeño corredor y después por un viejo y oscuro túnel. Fue entonces cuando me dije a mi mismo que necesitaba volver a respirar con normalidad. Respira. Suspira. Respira. Suspira.

El lugar estaba extremadamente negro, era sofocador. Estaba asustado pero de cierto modo me senti mejor cuando pense en que Jane estaba aquí, no muy lejos de mí. Ante el pensamiento pude sentir mariposas en mi estómago. Llegamos a un lugar donde habia una enorme puerta. Aquel vampiro la abrio y cerro detrás mio. Otra puerta más. Otro pasillo, pero esta vez no era uno oscuro, no, era realmente deslumbrante. Y había una enorme alfombra gris. Al fondo había pilares de tonos pasteles y en el medio un colorido escritorio y Whoa…una humana sentada detrás del escritorio. La chica se levanto de su asiento al vernos entrar y pronuncio algo en italiano. Un saludo, supuse.

-Hablaremos con Aro

-Adelante Felix

Caminamos por otro corredor y sin darme cuenta ya estabamos frente a otra puerta, podia escuchar murmullos del otro lado y podía olerlo todo. Vampiros, vampiros y oh si…vampiros. Félix abrio la puerta. Nos adentramos a la habitación. ¿Has caminado alguna vez en una habitación llena de gente hablando sobre ti? ¿Qué hay acerca de una habitación llena de vampiros mirándote como si fueras otra comida más? Fue entonces cuando mi mente imaginó la mirada de Aro sobre otros vampiros diciendo algo como "Bon Appetit".

Mire alrededor de la habitación y para mi mala suerte Jane no estaba ahí. Reconocí tan solo un par de caras: Aro, Caius y Marcus sentados en tres tronos. Demetri con los brazos cruzados en un pilar, haciendo guardia y finalmente Alec, muy parecido a Jane.

-"Bueno" Aro junto sus manos y camino hacia mí, con pasos humanos "Felix me dijo que viniste porque estabas interesado en ser nuestro perro guardián o lobo…si asi lo prefieres" Se puso frente a mí "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-Seth…Mi nombre es Seth

-Esa no es la verdad, Seth. Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad para que me digas la verdadera razón por la cual estás aquí o tendre que averiguarlo por mi mismo utilizando mi habilidad y eso no sería bueno para ti

Me miro intrigado, esperando una respuesta.

Deje de respirar unos segundos, podia sentir mi acelerado pulso en mi cuello y no solo sentía eso, sino también los cinco ojos de color rojo mirándome con atención. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicarles algo como esto? Abri mi boca para cerrarla de nuevo, sin articular palabra alguna. Mi mente imaginó el mejor escenario posible: Mientras contaba mi historia a Aro, Jane entraba a la habitación preocupada y corría para besarme frenéticamente, diciendo que me amaba.

Pero después me imagine el segundo escenario y tal vez el más acertado a lo que sucedería a continuación: Contaría mi historia a Aro, el se reiría al igual que los demás vampiros y al final, me mataría.


	4. Regla4: Sus amigos son mis amigos

¿Cómo explicar a los Volturi?

Pense en algo como: Es como el amor a primera vista ó algo como un magneto atraído por una pieza de metal.

No. Eso me haría parecer como un completo nerd. Por Dios Seth solo di algo.

-"¿Alguna vez han visto una pieza de chocolate? O…No lo sé, ¿olido sangre y sentir como si tan solo pudieran obtenerla, todo sería perfecto?" Aro asintio, sin quitar su mirada de mí. Los demás vampiros también me miraban "Bueno, eso es lo que los lobos sentimos cuando quedamos imprimados de alguien. Solo que nosotros no chupamos sangre…sin ofender."

-"No ofendes" Dijo Aro proponiéndome a seguir con mirada curiosa

- Cuando quedas imprimado es como si solo tuvieras que estar en la vida de esa persona, me refiero a que, puedes vivir sin ellos pero entonces… ¿cuál es el punto? Asi que esperanzadamente los dos se pueden enamorar. Se supone que debemos quedar imprimados por chicas que sean lobas o humanas pero, en mi caso no es asi porque… quede definitivamente imprimado por…Jane.

Eche una mirada a la audiencia: Alec parecía lívido; Felix parecía como si lo hubiera encontrado divertido; Demetri me miraba con ojos salvajes. Su cara era como de, ¿qué acabas de decir idiota? Lo tome como admiración. Aro puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me miro por un rato.

-"Esta diciendo la verdad" Dijo Aro cuando vio todo al tocarme

-"Bueno" Menciono Caius "¿Alec, te gustaría hacernos los honores?"

-Encantado

-"Alto" Grito Aro, Caius rodo los ojos "Tengo un plan. No le diremos a Jane sobre lo que acabas de decir y tu empezaras a trabajar como nuestro perro guardián. Puedes quedarte aquí y tendrás muchas oportunidades para ver a Jane. Si la besas en…digamos…cinco días, entonces…"

La expresión de Alec no parecía muy contenta.

-Pero Aro, no quiero a este perro apestoso cerca de mi hermana

-"Alec, calma. Jane puede cuidarse sola" Dijo entre dientes "Ella tiene que responder el beso y si la lastimas, te mataré"

Asi que tenía exactamente cinco días para besar a Jane. Era como una de esas típicas películas Disney en las que tienes que cumplir con lo que te piden para salvar a ciertas personas. Estaba feliz y asustado; feliz porque al fin vería a mi Jane; asustado porque si ella me rechazaba, rompería mi corazón y si yo rompía el de ella, Aro me arrancaría la cabeza y la haría pedazos al instante.


	5. Regla5: Piensa antes de hablar

Caminando por el oscuro corredor pude observar varios cuadros en las paredes. No tenía la menor idea de quién demonios eran ellos. Vi unos ojos que no eran rojos. El color me dejo sin habla. Mire a la alta y delgada vampira acercándose, ella me llevaría hacia la habitación de Jane. Sus ojos eran más violetas que rojos. Como sea, me asustaron.

-Hola, soy Heidi

Di un pequeño salto atemorizado; no pense que fuera a hablarme.

-No te preocupes, no muerdo

Tras decir aquello rio y mi cuerpo comenzó a subir de temperatura, sintiendo como la necesidad de transformarme crecía cada vez más, pero no lo haría. No podía. Si lo hacía me matarían o echarían de aquí sin haber visto siquiera a Jane. Me concentre en las mariposas de mi estómago cuando dimos la vuelta hacia otro corredor, cada vez más cerca de ella. Heidi se paro frente a una puerta y supe inmediatamente de quien era. Dio tres leves golpes en esta y respire profundamente.

Cuando Jane abrio la puerta senti como mi mundo se sentía ahora completo. Quise recordar algo, pero no pude. Nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso. Sus labios. Sus ojos. Sus manos. Me pregunte si acaso ella sabría que tan hermosa era.

-"Asi que…" Le dijo a Heidi "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que llevarlo a un trabajo, en la torre media

Recordé a Aro diciendo algo acerca sobre un trabajo pero estaba pensado en como hablar con Jane cuando él había mencionado aquello. Cuando miré a Jane fue como si hubiera saltado desde un avión. Muriendo por ella. Jane me miro de reojo.

-Aro dice que no hagas algo inmaduro y no tienes derecho de matar al perro

Sus ojos me miraron en orden de que la siguiera. Me coloque justo a un solo paso de ella. Bien Seth, contrólate, este es el gran momento. Di algo divertido, algo tipo Leonardo DiCaprio, algo cool.

-Asi que…Jane, Janie, J, Janelle, Jane-Z, Jane de Arco, Janezilla

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-"Bueno" Pase mis manos por mi cabello "Actuó como si fuera todo mi humor ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?"

-Dime Jane

-"Puedes decirme Seth" Dije "Porque…ese es mi nombre"

¿Qué? Fue una estupidez lo que dije. Controlate Seth, di algo productivo. La tercera es la vencida. Vamos.

-Asi que… ¿tu habilidad no funciona con Bella, cierto?

Carajo.


	6. Regla6: Siempre hay esperanza

Conté los segundos…1…2, hasta que senti como mi cuerpo chocaba contra la pared increíblemente sólida. El dolor se hizo presente, la mano de Jane me sostenía con fuerza del cuello, sus dedos eran como rocas y estos atravesaron un poco mi piel, dejando que la sangre cayera hasta mi playera. Mi garganta se sentía como si estuviera llena de piedras y cada vez que trataba de respirar algo se hacía pedazos y bloqueaba el paso del aire. ¿Así era como debía terminar esto? Era Jane la que me estrangulaba, su piel blanca agarrando mi garganta. Me descubrí sonriéndole todo el tiempo. Era como si Jane fuera una droga; sabía que ella me estaba matando, pero no me importaba. Me gustaba la idea de que fuera ella y no Aro quien lo hiciera.

-"No tienes permitido hablar sobre Bella" Dijo las palabras entre su dentadura, su cara estaba tan cerca a la mía…ella podía haberme besado.

La luz se veía tan diferente: Tal vez Jane no era tan mala como todos pensaban ó tal vez yo era un completo idiota. Ella finalmente me solto. Puse mi mano en la pared para detenerme a mí mismo de caer al suelo pero me fue imposible. El aire faltaba en mi cuerpo. La habitación se oscurecía pero no estaba muerto. No había muerto. Jane miraba su mano.

-Eww, sangre de perro

Trate de verla pero mi visión se convertía nublosa. Mi corazón latía con lentitud, demasiada lentitud. La oscuridad comiéndose mi visión. Me sentía como si estuviera flotando. Sonreí cuando vi a Jane frente a mí, o al menos pude alcanzar a distinguirla. Moriría con una buena imagen en mi cabeza. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando…

-¡Seth!

Senti algo raro en mi cuerpo, algo frío. Su mano estaba de nuevo tocando mi piel; era fría y caliente al mismo tiempo. Me tocaba y no estaba tratando de lastimarme. Hizo algo sobre mí que provoco que cada herida sanara y desde aquello no volvi a ser el mismo. Abri mis ojos para tener la mejor recepción de todas, trate de fijarme en cada detalle; sus ojos, la luz que cautivan sus ojos. Ella vio como la miraba y quito su mano. Me fulmino con la mirada, claramente enojada consigo misma.

Le sonreí.

-"Empecemos de nuevo" Mi voz sono pastosa "Soy Seth Clearwater"

-"Jane" Dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja; tenía lindas orejas

-Debes de tener un segundo nombre

Ella agito la cabeza al tiempo en el que comenzamos a caminar otra vez. Me sentía como en la cima de una montaña. Realmente estaba teniendo una conversación con Jane, sin emergencias ni alarmas sonando en mi cabeza.

-Supongo que es algo lindo como…LaLuz

Ella agito su cabeza de nuevo.

-Tenía una maestra apellidada LaLuz, ella bromeaba y decía apaga La-Luz ¿Entiendes?

Estaba recibiendo la mirada de "estas demente" otra vez

-"No" Dijo "No entendí"

Puse mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mordí mi labio. Jane pensaba que yo era un loco mental. Trate de estar un paso a su lado de nuevo pero ella caminaba más rápido. Jane mantenía presionando sus labios juntos, como si estuviera asustada.

-Este corredor es muy largo ¿A dónde se supone que llega?

-No es un corredor, es un túnel. Justo ahora estamos bajo Volterra, antes se usaban como rutas de escape en los ataques. Como sea, los usamos para no caminar alrededor de las calles

-¡Wow! Tienes de todo aquí ¿Qué sigue, un zoológico? ¿Tienes alguna, Volturi mascota? Yo tuve un perro de niño pero tú te vez más como de gatos para mí pero…

-"Solo tenemos a Gianna" Ella sonrio y yo rei porque estaba esperanzado que fuera una broma "Pero cuando era humana, tenía una gata llamada Cecilia, era muy bonita pero tenía orejas grandes"

Ok Seth, sé un hombre. Estas teniendo una conversación con ella. No es escusa para actuar como un verdadero tonto. Suspire cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos me encontre con la mirada de Jane. Ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo. El movimiento de sus labios era hermoso, como si estuvieran coreografiados.

-Mi padre era carnicero y un día no había suficiente carne asi que…pobre Cecilia

-Dios eso es horrible

Senti mi corazón salirse de lugar. Senti su dolor y quise poner mis brazos alrededor de ella y defenderla de toda la maldad del mundo con mis manos. Jane rio; no pude describir su risa, las palabras no podían describirla.

-Bromeaba, mi padre era excursionista, él quería que Alec también lo fuera asi que lo hacía practicar su técnica de hacha con Cecilia y Alec era el peor excursionista asi que acabo terminando con ella.

Rei, tal vez estaba sintiendo algo más…

-Es verdad

Inmediatamente la expresión de Jane se rompió con una bella sonrisa.

-"Deberías ver tu cara" Su dentadura era como perlas, blanca como la leche; perfecta

No pude regresarle la sonrisa, su expresión me dejo desconcentrado. Era hermosa. Después de un corto rato ella volteo, agitando su cabeza para pensar con claridad

-Por aquí

-"Mi perro se llamaba Barney y era un labrador blanco, un día…mi hermana decidió que el purpura seria un color más interesante asi que lo pinto todo" Rei para mí mismo "Barney mancho toda la casa de purpura y mi hermana me echo la culpa"


	7. Regla7: No confies en nadie

**Jane P.O.V**

Solté una carcajada, esas en las que ríes con honestidad. Hace años que no soltaba siquiera una sonrisa sincera y llega este maldito perro mojado a cambiarlo todo. A hacerme sentir confusa, Seth me miro fijamente, como inspeccionándome. Me asustaba un poco. A veces.

-Tu risa es…hermosa

No, no, no, no y no. Que le pasa a este maldito perro. Al fin llegamos y sin siquiera atreverme a mirarlo abri la enorme puerta para luego subir unas viejas escaleras de piedra y llegar al sitio requerido por mi maestro Aro. Me pare justo frente a él.

-Tú tarea sera vigilar, asi que te ayudare a entrenar solo por hoy. Primera regla: Los vampiros son más rápidos y fuertes que tú. Segunda regla: Nunca ataques por el frente, conocemos sus movimientos

Mientras hablaba peleaba contra él, derrumbándolo al final. Sonrei y me acerque a él para darle la mano y ayudar a que se levantara del suelo. En cuanto tomo mi mano le doble el brazo y lo puse frente a frente con el suelo. Puse sus dos brazos en su espalda poniendome de rodillas contra el suelo e inclinándome hacia su oido para susurrar algo.

-Tercera regla: Nunca confíes en nadie ¿Entendiste?

-Si

Subimos otro par de escaleras más hasta llegar al último piso. Le tocaba vigilar la torre media, la más grande y por ser su primer día lo ayudaría con ello. Me puse en una esquina y él se puso en otra, justo donde le indique. Mire hacia cualquier lugar menos hacia donde Seth se encontraba. No quería mirarlo y no le hablaría.

-¿Para qué quieren guardianes? Me refiero a que, ¿quién querría atacarlos? Son los Volturi

-"¡Callate! Vienes a vigilar, concéntrate" Mencione un tanto molesta "¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Tú querías ser guardián"

Pareció ponerse nervioso, muy nervioso. Abrio la boca para cerrarla sin articular una sola palabra. Lo mire con mayor intriga. Él era el que vino hasta acá, pidiendo ser el perro guardián. Entonces, ¿por qué decía aquello? No tenía lógica, en absoluto. Él no diría nada, tendría que presionarlo. Puede que todo fuera mentira, que estuviera aquí para atacarnos o investigar acerca de nosotros.

-¡Dímelo! ¿Qué haces aquí en realidad?

-B-Bueno…yo, estoy aquí para…protegerlos. Es la verdad

Mentiras. Podía notarlo en su voz, estaba mintiendo. Lo mire y en menos de unos segundos yacía en el suelo retorciéndose, gritando de dolor. Dolor el cual yo le proporcionaba. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. Adoraba mi poder, adoraba hacer sufrir. Si después de esto, intentaba mentirme de nuevo…lo mataría.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Mentiste. Quiero la verdad

-Esa era la verdad, no tengo porque mentirte

Volvió a retorcerse en el suelo pero esta vez le provoque más dolor. Un dolor mucho más intenso. Intentaba detenerme pero era casi imposible. Aro se enojaría si lo mataba. Él pidió que no hiciera cosas inmaduras, que no lo matara. Me detuve mientras el perro trataba de levantarse del suelo, reflejando dolor en sus ojos.

-Deja de hacer eso…por favor. Te diré la verdad

Lo mire. Esperando ansiosamente a que me dijera la verdadera razón por la cual estaba en este lugar. Se levanto con lentitud del suelo y clavo su mirada en la mía. Ojos cafés, bonito color. Esperen. ¿Qué demonios dije? Olvidalo Jane, simplemente olvídalo.

-No quiero estar más con mis compañeros. Me tratan como un bebé por ser el menor. Estaba harto de ellos y necesitaba ir a un lugar donde apreciaran mi protección, asi que…decidi venir aquí, a Volterra. Esa es la verdad.

Lo mire a los ojos, de este modo sabría si me decía la verdad. Y asi parecía serlo esta vez. Asentí y di la vuelta, colocándome en mi posición. Escuche como el latido de su corazón aminoraba su velocidad. Quise darme la vuelta y morderlo pero al oler, al oler su olor de perro mojado, mis pensamientos se detuvieron. Que asco. ¿Qué pensaría él de mi olor?

-¿Porqué Heidi tiene ojos violetas?

-Usa lentes de contacto azules…pero sus ojos son rojos

¿Por qué Seth me preguntaba sobre Heidi? Ya sabía que ella era increíblemente bonita pero, ¿un perro y un vampiro? No es normal. Asqueroso.

-Me da miedo. Es algo…atemorizante. Su mirada es…no sé como explicarla

Sonrei ante aquello. ¿Es qué acaso Heidi era la única que le daba miedo? Todos somos atemorizantes. Debería de temernos.

-¿Heidi es la única que te da miedo?

-"Todos" Dijo rápidamente "Menos tú"

Hasta ahora seguía dándole la espalda. Lo qué dijo me sorprendio y me gire por completo, para mirarlo incrédulamente. Después de haberlo casi matado no me tenía miedo. ¿Acaso está loco?

-¿No…me temes?

-"No, bueno a excepción de cuando casi me matas" Rio unos segundos, nervioso "Pero…no me das miedo, me agradas"

En definitiva este perro tenía un tornillo zafado; Heidi, la más bonita de los Volturi, le daba miedo; Yo, la que más dolor provoca, la que odia sonreir. Le agradaba. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara cuando me dije eso. Le agradaba. Me di la vuelta cuando lo escuche soltar un bostezo. Demonios. Olvidaba que los lobos duermen. Estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo, pudieron haber sido horas. Estaba aburrida. Seth bostezo nuevamente.

-Es hora de irnos, debes dormir


	8. Regla8: Siempre hay excepciones

Seth estaba nervioso, lo sentía. ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? No me temía. Escuche un suspiro a mi lado y después sentir como trataba de aumentar su velocidad al caminar para estar a mi lado. Comenzaba a caminar más rápido alejándome más de él. Hasta que al final, me rendí y camino a mí lado. Llegamos a uno de los túneles con mayor claridad, para encontrarnos con la chica de ojos violetas. Heidi. Mire de reojo a Seth para ver su reacción.

-"¿Cómo te fue Seth?" Pregunto sonriendo "Espero que Jane no haya sido mala compañía"

Heidi estaba flirteando con Seth. Senti algo raro dentro de mí. Algo que no había sentido en todos los años que llevaba como vampiro. Me asuste ante aquel sentimiento. Era como odio, como si quisiera abalanzarme sobre Heidi. Seth cerró las manos en forma de puños y apretó los labios, como conteniéndose de hacer algo. Sonrio falsamente. Estaba tenso.

-"Estuvo bien" Dijo entre dientes "No fue mala compañía…aprendí algunas cosas"

-Jane, yo puedo mostrarle el lugar en el que dormirá. Puedes irte

-No

Mencione esa última palabra con mayor frialdad de la que usualmente usaba. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Tenía que zafarme de aquello e inventar algo coherente.

-El amo Aro me indico a mí, no a ti Heidi. Se enojara si desobedecemos sus reglas

Vi a Heidi echarme una mirada amenazadora antes de que comenzara a caminar enojada. Ambos la seguimos con la mirada unos segundos para después voltear. Sin decir una sola palabra, caminamos. Cambiamos de túnel y unos segundos después Seth comenzó a hablar.

-¿Crees que Heidi pueda escucharme desde aquí?

-No

Seguimos caminando. Estaba silencioso hasta que lanzo un suspiro y se decidió a decir algo.

-Cuando la veo me dan ganas de atacarla, me descontrolo por completo

-Entonces…evítala

Sonrei.

-Ella es la que se acerca a mí, con sus tenebrosos ojos violetas

Rei unos segundos. Me gustaba la forma en que se refería a sus ojos.

-¿No te agrada, eh?

Hice una mueca y el rio.

-No me agrada mucha gente

-¿Que hay de mi? ¿Tampoco te agrado?

-Siempre hay excepciones


	9. Regla9: Se feliz y sonríe

**Seth P.O.V**

Sus palabras me dejaron aturdido. Le agradaba. Eso no se compara con lo que siento hacia ella pero con algo se empieza. Al menos no me odiaba, como a muchos otros. Mi cuerpo se llenó de emoción. Emoción que no debía quedarse dentro mio, debía salir. Di un ligero salto lleno de distintos sentimientos: felicidad, emoción, amor, esperanza; principalmente. Jane me miro con rareza.

-¿Porqué saltas?

-Soy un lobo, estoy feliz

-¿Suelen hacer eso cuando están "felices"?

Asentí con una sonrisa en la cara. Jane volvió a mirarme con rareza y rodo los ojos. Mi estómago gruño fuertemente y fue entonces cuando recordé que llevaba todo un día sin probar bocado. Jane miro mi estómago y sonrio.

-Te llevare a un lugar para que comas antes de ir a tu habitación

-¿No me darán sangre, cierto?

Sonrio y yo puse cara de asco.

-"No" Dijo "Podemos traerte a algún humano"

Puse cara de miedo, asco y confusión. Jane solto una ligera risa y volteo la cabeza agitándola, como para aclarar sus pensamientos. En estos momentos me gustaria ser Edward. Me gustaria poder leer su mente.

-Broma. Te llevare a una cafetería cerca de aquí

Dimos vuelta a otro túnel subterráneo, este era igual de oscuro que los demás. A pesar de la oscuridad lograba distinguir su blanco rostro. Su hermoso rostro. Ella noto que la miraba asi que siguio mirando hacia el frente. Un tanto incomoda. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando hasta que nos topamos con una puerta. Jane la abrio y cerro detrás mio. Mire las escaleras.

-Te esperare aquí. Saldrás a un callejón. Camina hacia adelante cuando salgas. Encontraras una pequeña cafetería. Si no regresas en 15 minutos o tratas de escapar…te mato.

Perfecto. 15 minutos para comprar comida y regresar. Me encontraba corriendo hacia el norte hasta lograr salir del callejón. Cruce la corta calle y entre a la cafetería, agarre un sándwich y una botella de agua. Me diriji a la caja. En menos de 15 minutos, ya estaba de regreso. Junto a Jane, la cual esperaba con brazos cruzados. Se vería mucho más bonita si usara ropa normal y no esa espantosa túnica negra. Comía mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar en el que dormiría.

-Ugh. No entiendo como pueden comer eso, huele horrible

-Es como la sangre para ti

Cuando la puerta se abrio vi una cama sencilla, perfecta para mí. No era una habitación muy grande pero con lo que me ofrecían era más que suficiente. Una puerta dividía la habitación con lo que supuse era el baño. Era más grande que la habitación de mi casa.

-No es muy grande pero…

-¡Es perfecta!

Mire a Jane con una sonrisa y si, no mire mal, ¡Jane me regreso la sonrisa! Adoraba verla sonreir, sus blancos y perfectos dientes resaltando como siempre. Llamando mi atención.

-Mañana vendré temprano

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

Alzó una ceja.

-Por todo

Tras decir aquello me acerque a Jane en un intento de abrazarla pero se alejo de mí antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla. Me miro con los ojos más que abiertos, confundida. Entonces estire la mano y ella la estrecho. Agitándola suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. Su frío contacto me erizo la piel junto con una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo entero.

-Adiós

Mencione y ella se dio la vuelta para caminar. Notándose un tanto confundida. Cerre la puerta cuando Jane estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera escuchar lo que hacía. Me sente en la cama y di un largo suspiro.

Estaba claramente emocionado. Había tenido más de una conversación con Jane. Voy progresando.


	10. Regla10: No te guíes por apariencias

Un dolor en mi cuerpo hizo que me levantara de la cama, era algo punzante. Bastante doloroso. Alce la vista y vi a Jane en el otro extremo de la habitación, con la mirada fija sobre mi y con una sonrisa en la cara. Disfrutando del dolor que me provocaba. Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo cuando el dolor desapareció. Con la respiración un tanto agitada me levante, encarando a Jane.

-Vistete

Echo una última mirada a mi torso desnudo y salio por la puerta. Dejándome confundido. Agarre mi camisa y me la puse antes de salir por la puerta, encontrándome con su mirada. Caminamos por el túnel sin decir una sola palabra. Parecía enojada, más de lo normal.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Mi amo Aro quiere que vayamos a arreglar un asunto con unos vampiros. Te eh conseguido más ropa

Me dio un pantalón y una camisa, supuse que debía transformarme en el lugar al que iriamos. Me emocione por un segundo. La atemorizante chica de ojos violeta nos esperaba en otro túnel. Poniéndose a mi lado para caminar los tres juntos. ¿También iría ella? Demonios. Cerre mis manos en puños, queriendo atacarla. No podía, debía controlarme.

-"Hola Seth" Sonrio "¿Dormiste bien?"

Vi a Jane rodar los ojos, un tanto molesta.

-Si

-Escuche que tu padre murió hace unos años. Es una lástima.

-¿¡Quién te dijo eso!

Me pare en seco. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La mire furioso con los puños enmarcados a los lados, la temperatura subiendo. Sintiendo; necesitando transformarme. Ambas me miraron extrañadas. Las últimas palabras las había mencionado entre dientes, enojado.

-"Compórtate" Menciono Jane "Debes atacar al enemigo, no a nosotros"

-Lo siento

Susurre, pero no dirigiéndome a Heidi. Lo hacía a Jane. La había decepcionado. Seguimos caminando mientras mi temperatura corporal se regularizaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-"No debi mencionarlo. Lo siento" Estiro la mano, sin dejar de caminar "Heidi Volturi"

-"Seth Clearwater" Estreche su mano, sintiendo la frialdad de esta

Jane abrio una puerta, cerrándola antes de que pudiéramos pasar. Mire extrañado a Heidi y ella me sonrio.

-¿Por qué no traes la túnica?

-Saldremos del palacio. No quiero que piensen que soy una anticuada

El comentario me gusto y solté una pequeña y rápida risa, la cual fue silenciada cuando vi salir a Jane por la puerta. Ya no llevaba la túnica puesta. Pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa negra y su rubio cabello suelto. Se veía aun más bonita. Comparándola con Heidi, ella era la más baja. Me llegaba a las orejas.

-¿No creen que llamaran la atención con el color de ojos?

-"Usaremos lentes" Menciono Heidi con una sonrisa "Me gustan tus ojos"

-"Vaya…gracias" Senti la sangre subir a mis mejillas "Tus ojos son…bonitos"

Mentí.

¿Tus ojos son bonitos? Demonios.


	11. Regla11: Alejate de ciertas personas

¿Acaso pensaba atacar a mi Jane? Jamás. Me transforme inmediatamente para abalanzarme sobre el neófito. Este comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Era Jane. Le arranque la cabeza, estaba furioso por haber tratado de lastimarla. Mire a mí alrededor, en busca de más neófitos para atacar, pero no encontre nada. Heidi prendió fuego sobre el cuerpo que yacía despedazado en la fría tierra del bosque.

-"Listo" Menciono Heidi cuando el cuerpo se hizo cenizas "Ve a vestirte Seth"

_¡Seth! ¿Dónde demonios estás?_

_No me busquen, Leah. Estoy bien._

Amarro la ropa a mi pata con una sonrisa y guiño el ojo. Me adentre más hacía el bosque y me transforme en humano. Me puse la ropa que me dieron y corri hacia la dirección donde se encontraban las dos. Mi cuerpo aún estaba caliente y seguía enojado. Debía relajarme, ella estaba bien.

Estabamos ya en los túneles de Volterra, Jane usaba de nuevo su túnica negra y Heidi había ido hacia otra parte del palacio. En cuanto ella se fue me senti más cómodo. Prefería estar solo con Jane. ¿Qué pensaría ella de lo que había pasado hace unas horas?

-¿Qué tal lo hice?

No me miro.

-Bien

-Tú también ayudaste…y Heidi, por supuesto

Su mandíbula se tenso mientras atravesábamos ya no a un túnel, sino hacia un corredor con una gran alfombra gris. Era el mismo lugar donde Felix me había llevado para hablar con Aro. Un nudo se me hizo en el estómago.

-Aro quiere verte

La enorme puerta se abrio y me encontre de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde había estado el primer día. Atravesé la sala llena de vampiros y trague saliva audiblemente. Aro me miro con sus aterrorizantes ojos rojos, con una media sonrisa en la cara. Se levanto del trono y se acerco a mí, con pasos humanos. Ahora lo tenía frente a mí.

-Me han dicho que mataste al neófito. Buen trabajo

-"Gracias" Susurre y baje la mirada

Tomo mi mano derecho y se perdió unos segundos. Estaba utilizando su don, supuse. Me miro con una grata sonrisa y luego miro a Jane.

-Pareces ir bien con lo que acordamos

-Eso intento

Jane miro extrañada a Aro y después me miro a mí. Alec miraba a su hermana y luego me miraba a mí. Enojado. Aro hizo una señal con la mano para que saliéramos. Cuando estabamos ya bastante alejados ella pareció intrigada.

-¿A qué se refería con "lo que acordamos"?

Mire mis manos, nervioso.

-"Es algo…personal" Susurre y sonrei tímidamente "¿Sigue sin agradarte Heidi?"

-¿Cómo murio?

¿A qué se refería con eso? No entendía. Le mire confundido.

-Tu padre, ¿cómo murio?

-De un infarto…cuando buscábamos a Bella en el bosque

Entonces, se detuvo de golpe.

-¡Dije que no la mencionaras!

-Lo siento

Comenzó a caminar, enojada. Suspire por ello. No me gustaban sus cambios de actitud tan drásticos. Cambia de tema Seth, cambia de tema.

-¿Cómo es que no te pierdes en este lugar?

-Llevo 317 años aquí pero los 10 primeros, me perdía.

-¡317 años! Es increíble.

Jane solto una risita pero esta se endureció cuando Heidi se acercaba hacia nosotros. Lo primero que note, fueron como siempre, sus diabólicos ojos. Se detuvo frente a mí, lo que provoco que dejara de caminar. Jane rodo los ojos.

-"Felicidades" Sonrio "Aro piensa que eres muy bueno en esto"

Se acerco a mi cuerpo. Dando un beso en mi mejilla para después abrazarme. Con los ojos más que abiertos mire a Jane. Ella mirando hacia otro lugar, tensa, molesta. Una sonriente Heidi se separo de mí y siguio su camino. Al igual que nosotros.


	12. Regla12: Si hay celos, hay amor

**Jane P.O.V**

Caminaba molesta o más bien, furiosa. Seth a mi lado, parecía confundido ¿Acaso de verdad le gustaba Heidi? ¡No! Él mismo me había dicho que le daba miedo pero…las personas cambian de opinión, ¿cierto? Tal vez, hasta yo misma había cambiado de opinión. Seth me agradaba, demasiado. Las únicas personas que me agradaban eran mi mellizo, Alec y Aro. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora un perro mojado me caiga bien? No tiene sentido.

Seguía enojada, sentía algo raro dentro mio. Algo que me asustaba. Deje a Seth en su habitación y sin siquiera atreverme a mirarlo, me aleje. Necesitaba a Alec. Deje de caminar y corri hacia la habitación de mi hermano. Entrando en esta y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Él me miro confundido. Yo nunca actuaba de esa manera.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-No lo sé

Me miro confundido. Suspire innecesariamente.

-Heidi coquetea con Seth y yo…me enojo. Quisiera golpear a Heidi. Siento algo dentro mio pero no sé como explicarlo. Nunca antes me había sucedido.

-¿Debe ser una broma, cierto?

¿Una broma? Vengo aquí, pidiendo ayuda y él se lo toma a broma. Por supuesto que no era una maldita broma. Alec rio. Lo mire de mala forma.

-Jane… ¡estas celosa!

-¿Celosa?

¡No, no, no, no y no! Yo no podía estar celosa y mucho menos de un perro. Eso era imposible. Solté una carcajada nerviosa y Alec sonrio con mayor intensidad. Él me conocía a la perfección. Él sabía cuando le mentía.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que…bueno estoy un poco…no sé explicarlo

Mi voz sono de lo mas falsa, una voz que jamás habia oido y pensándolo detenidamente, ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que me hacia vulnerable.

Alec, dibujo una media sonrisa, ante mi respuesta poco convincente.

-¿A quién intentas engañar, Jane?

-¿Qué insinúas Alec? ¿Qué me estoy enamorando de un perro pulgoso?

Alec me miro con una sonrisa más ancha. Yo sola habia dicho la verdad, sin necesitar más especulaciones, pero… ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Solo llevaba dos días de conocerlo. ¡No! No había espacio para el amor. Mi reputación. Nadie me temerá si se enteran que estoy enamorada. Sin decir una sola palabra, salí de la habitación. Asustada. Algo en mi interior gritaba. Un sentimiento nuevo.

Parada en la ventana, viendo a ningún punto en particular. Pensando en…Seth. Cerre los ojos y di un fuerte suspiro. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo mañana? No lo sé.

**Seth P.O.V**

Ya era la tercera vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, por dios, su rostro hermoso me nublaba todos los sentidos, simplemente la amaba pero, ¿podría ella amarme a mí? A veces se mostraba tan noble y otras muy engreída, era tan complicado y a la vez tan sencillo. Solo quedaban tres días. ¡Solo tres malditos días! El tiempo se agotaba.

Cerre los ojos, intentando dormir. Un último vistazo de su rostro en mi mente y me quede dormido. Sonriendo.

-Despierta

-Mmm…

De pronto escuche un ruido estruendoso en el piso y el dolor taladrándome en la espalda.

-"¡Augh!" Me puse en guardia

-"¡Levántate!" Dijo Demetri

Su tono no me hizo nada feliz, de no ser parte de la familia de mí amada Jane, en ese mismo instante le hubiera hincado un par de afilados dientes.

-"Ya está, no tenias que tirarme" Dije con tono colérico

-No vine a discutir contigo perro, solo a exigirte que te alejes de Heidi

-¿Qué?

-Entiendo que te sientas atraído hacia ella, pero es mía

Antes de poder contestar, desapareció. Al levantarme vi el desorden en la habitación, la cama estaba hecha pedazos. Jane entro y miro el alboroto.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?

-Fue Demetri

Miro con cara extrañada la cama. Me miro a mí y desvió la mirada cuando mire sus ojos.

-Insinuó que me gustaba Heidi, ahora… ¿dónde dormiré?

-¿Asi que…te gusta, eh?

Dijo seria, saliendo de la habitación.

Corri detrás de ella, pero tropece con la almohada al salir, el corredor estaba completamente vacío. ¿Que significaba aquello? No puedo creer que en mis tres días en Volterra ya me habia ganado a un enemigo, y ¿Jane? Se habia enojado, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir algo por mí? No sé por que tenia la ligera certeza de que hoy sería un día muy largo, pero mientras eso sucedía tenía que ocuparme en arreglar mi habitación.

Estúpido Demetri. La busque, hasta encontrarla.

-¿Jane?

No se digno a mirarme. Suspire estresado. Caminábamos por un túnel, ambos callados. Acelere el paso poniendome a su lado. ¿Es qué acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo?

-¿Hice algo mal? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Se paró en seco mientras miraba mi cara, tensó la mandíbula y note sus puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Sí. No entiendo porque estás aquí

-Vengo para saber porque estas enojada

-Me refiero a que haces en Volterra, no te quiero aqui

Mi cuerpo subió de temperatura, enojado. Con unos cuantos pasos me acerque a ella. Tomando su cara con mis manos fuertemente. Si llegaba a pedirme que me fuera de su lado, por supuesto que lo haría pero no sin antes, sentir la textura de sus labios. Se tenso al momento, yo cerre los ojos y note la frialdad de su boca, que al contacto con la mia, era como una chispa de electricidad y a la vez todo, lo era todo. Frío y caliente, combinación perfecta. Note como respondía a mi beso ardiente, con otro por igual, pero entonces se detuvo, yo abri los ojos para sentir el dolor que me despidió hacia atrás y ahí tumbado en el piso logre ver su sonrisa malvada, aquella que me parecía tan lejana, aquella que vi al verla por primera en el bosque. Me retorcía, pero era más fuerte la emoción, que me servía de escudo.

Se alejo corriendo sin decir una palabra, sin pedirme alguna explicación, sin responder verdaderamente la pregunta que le habia formulado hace apenas unos segundos, mi cabeza estaba tan confundida, que me aleje dando tumbos hacia mi puesto de trabajo, mas tarde hablaría con ella, ya que estuviera más tranquila.

El resto del día paso más lento de lo habitual. Quería, necesitaba verla. Concéntrate, Seth. Concéntrate.


	13. Regla13: Las apariencias engañan

Solo tenía que dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo y ya estaba, la vería, pero ¿Estaría ella en su habitación? Lo que me parecía extraño, era que no me habia topado con nadie, ¿habrán salido acaso? Llame a la puerta de Jane dos veces, pero nadie salio, me disponía a llamar la tercera vez, cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta de atrás abrirse con un débil rechinido, me gire para darme cuenta que era Alec, el cual se recargo a un lado del marco de la puerta. Mirándome directamente.

-¿Y Jane?

-Tenía que resolver unos asuntos con unos neófitos, no quiso llevarte

Camino con lentitud hacia mí. Sus ojos me recordaban a los de Jane, la única diferencia era que, los de ella eran hermosos. Los de él, aterrorizantes.

-Mira perro, alejate de ella y ni se te ocurra volver a besarla

-¿Nos viste?

Pregunte con brazos cruzados.

-¡Alejate de ella, perro!

-No creo poder cumplir eso, lo sien…

Me tomo por el cuello, pegándome a la pared. Sintiendo el aire faltante en el interior de mi cuerpo. Sus enrojecidos ojos me miraron con dureza, al tiempo que apretaba mi cuello con mayor intensidad. Mi corazón se detenía por cada segundo que pasaba, poco a poco, podía sentirlo. Mi vista se nublo y fui cerrando los ojos, débilmente.

-¡Alec!

Escuche a lo lejos, una voz conocida.

Sus fuertes manos soltaron finalmente mi cuello, dejándome caer al suelo. El golpe que me di en la espalda al caer fue aterradoramente doloroso. El aire entro casi de golpe en mis pulmones, provocando que mi corazón volviera a latir con más normalidad. Me sentía débil, hasta que unas frías manos tocaron mis ardientes mejillas. Mis parpados se vieron obligados a abrirse con lentitud.

-Te llevare a tu habitación

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

**Jane P.O.V**

Había regresado de matar a unos "recién nacidos" junto con Felix y Demetri. Caminando por los oscuros túneles del palacio. Toque mis labios, recordando el momento. Sus calientes labios sobre los míos. Una sonrisa se mostro en mi cara. Nunca me habían besado, ni como humana. Deseaba verlo y a la vez no. No podría mirarle a los ojos, no después de lo sucedido. Entre a mi habitación. Mis ojos se fijaron en Alec, parado justo detrás de la ventana, mirando a la nada.

-Los vi besarse

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de pánico.

-Hicimos una promesa, dijimos que jamás necesitaríamos de alguien más. Solo tú y yo. Prometimos nunca dejar solo al otro.

-No estás solo y no dejare Volterra. En cuanto a Seth…

-Casi lo mato

-¡Que!

Todo se detuvo en ese momento. Sali corriendo a la habitación de Seth, al querer abrir la puerta, esta se abrio. Mostrando a una sonriente Heidi saliendo.

-"Hola Jane" Dijo con una sonrisa "Seth está bien, lo eh consentido un poco"

Mis celos se dispararon con rapidez. Mi mandíbula se tenso y trate de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Tratando de no abalanzarme sobre ella y darle un buen golpe en la cara. Ella camino engreídamente, como lo hacía siempre.

Di un suspiro innecesario y entre con timidez, queriendo verlo. Estaba acostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta, durmiendo. Observe sus apenas formados músculos y mi mirada se poso en el cuello de él, donde aún tenía los dedos de Alec marcados. Quise matar a mi hermano en ese instante. Me acerque a un costado de la cama. Senti algo dentro, como si mi corazón latiera de nuevo, aunque sabía que era absurdo.

Él tiempo había pasado con rapidez, exactamente pudieron haber sido horas. Mire hacia la ventana y me percate de que ya había oscurecido. Nadie me sacaría de este lugar, no hasta estar completamente segura de que se encontraba bien. Lo escuche moverse en la cama, impaciente.

-"Jane" Susurro.

Pense que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero no fue así. Jamás abrio los ojos, seguía dormido.

-"Seth" Dije con un diminuto hilo de voz, temiendo despertarlo.

Suspire.

Y entonces me incline sobre el rostro de Seth y por vez primera me senti yo misma, haciendo lo que yo deseaba y no obedeciendo órdenes como habia sido mi vida desde que me convirtió mi amo Aro. Me note a mi misma nerviosa. Y a continuación lo bese, me deje llevar por todos los sentimientos que existían en mí y que yo me negaba a aceptar, presione mis labios contra los suyos, siendo cuidadosa de no despertarlo, eran cálidos y al contacto eran ardientes, y entonces me levante.

Dos brazos largos y fuertes me sujetaron por la espalda obligándome a volver a mi posición anterior. Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe mientras sus labios ardientes se posaban sobre los míos, fríos. Caliente y frío, ¿era eso posible? Si, si lo era y me gustaba. Se levanto de la cama separando nuestros labios. Tomo mi cara acercandola a la suya, busque sus labios hasta toparme con ellos y rozarlos levemente. Moviéndose sobre los míos con suavidad. Olvidaba que Seth si necesitaba respirar. Él se separo de mis labios y un sonido raro salió de mi garganta, fue un…gemido. Mantuvo su frente pegada a la mía, abri mis ojos y me tope con los suyos.

-Te amo

Algo dentro mio estallo. Me paralice al instante. ¿Qué debía responder? ¿También te amo? Eran solo tres palabras, tres simples palabras, pero no era fácil. Estas se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, queriendo decirlas y temiendo a lo que Aro fuera pensar cuando tocara mi mano.

-¿No te gusta Heidi?

Cambie de tema, Seth pareció triste.

-Me da miedo. ¿Por qué?, ¿estás celosa?

Cerre los ojos, sonriendo ante su respuesta. No le gustaba Heidi, algo en mi interior pereció tranquilizarse. Lo abrace, tratando de no utilizar toda mi fuerza.

-"Un poco" Susurre

Yo no era asi. Nunca me comportaba romántica. Jane Volturi jamás abrazaba a las personas, jamás les hablaba a los demás sin voz dura. Durante los años que llevaba como vampira, veía al amor como algo asqueroso y sin sentido. Ahora era algo diferente. Mi mente había cambiado radicalmente en tres días. Todo por un…perro. Por Seth.

-Perdón por lo que hizo Alec

Solto una risa nerviosa.

-¿Recuerdas el día del bosque, con los Cullen, hace unos días?

-Si

-Ese día quede imprimado

Reí ante la palabra. Era graciosa.

-¿Qué es eso, Seth?

-Es como una fuerza mayor al amor a primera vista, solo puede ocurrir esto a los licántropos. Es cuando descubres a tu alma gemela, cuando te imprimas de alguien, estas destinado a estar con esa persona. El día del bosque quede imprimado de ti, es por eso que vine hasta Volterra, vine por ti Jane. Aro me dio cinco días para darte un beso y estoy feliz de que realmente me quieras, ¿por qué si me quieres, no?

Mis ojos se abrieron, estaba un tanto confundida. Seth había venido hasta Volterra solo para conquistarme, para estar conmigo, aún sabiendo el peligro que corría, sabiendo que Aro pudo haberlo matado fácilmente.

-Mmm ¿Qué te dice esto?

Y a continuación lo bese, lentamente, respondiendo su pregunta.

-"¡Que si!" Dijo con una sonrisa ancha.

Y asi continuamos besándonos y platicando toda la noche, hasta que le permití descansar un poco, pero antes me hizo prometerle que ahí estaría cuando amaneciera. Hasta ahora, jamás habia imaginado que un licántropo fuera tan escandaloso al dormir, pero después de un par de horas me acostumbre, aproveche en lo que pasaba la noche para ir a dar una vuelta por el palacio, siempre disfrutaba de mi paseo nocturno, me detuve en un balcón y me quede totalmente ida en mis pensamientos, se que a los ojos de cualquier humano hubiera parecido una estatua. Reconocía esos olores, se trataba de Demetri y Heidi, al parecer discutían.

-"¿Dime por que?" Preguntaba Demetri alterado

-No te lo puedo decir, ¿cuántas veces necesitas que lo repita?

Se quedaron en silencio, y no supe que hacer, si se daban cuenta que estaba ahí parada escuchando, creerían que me estaba metiendo en sus asuntos y si me movía, sabrían que los habia escuchado, ya no decían nada, ¿se habrían dado cuenta de mi presencia?, los pasos continuaron pero ahora regresaban de donde habian venido.

Me quede paralizada sin saber que hacer, decidi regresar con Seth, pronto amanecería y tenía que estar a su lado, daba vuelta por el pasillo, cuando vi a Heidi salir de la habitación a hurtadillas y salio corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde me encontraba, dejando la puerta entreabierta, por donde pude ver a Seth desnudo metiéndose a la bañera.

Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección, Heidi y Seth se entendían y Demetri se habia dado cuenta, por eso discutía con ella, habian sido pareja desde que recordaba, solamente yo habia creído en sus palabras. Eso me pasaba por haber abandonado la máscara que siempre usaba, por haber roto la promesa que había hecho con mi hermano, que razón tenía, ¿porque no lo mato cuando tuvo oportunidad? Ahora no estaría con el corazón herido.


	14. Regla14: El que ríe al último, ríe mejor

**Heidi P.O.V**

Todo habia salido tal y como lo habia planeado el amo Aro, llevar al doctor, para que revisara al estúpido licántropo, por supuesto que sabíamos que se curaba rápido, pero era un teatrito para que Jane supusiera, que entre nosotros habia algo, habia llegado justo a tiempo, para que me viera salir de la habitación, aunque Demetri casi lo echa a perder todo, el con sus tontos celos. Ahora solo habría que esperar como se desarrollaba lo demás, tenía que reconocer que Alec nos habia facilitado las cosas, por lo pronto tendría que arreglar las cosas con Demetri, para que no fuera a cometer alguna tontería.

**Seth P.O.V**

Wow! No podia olvidar la increíble noche que pase junto a Jane, pero se habia ido antes de que me despertara Heidi con ese medico, que a la fuerza me obligo a que me desnudara para revisar si no tenía alguna otra lesión, aunque le insisti que me encontraba bien. Iba saliendo de la ducha, tan solo con una toalla envuelta bajo mi torso.

-Prometiste quedarte

Parecía enojada, su cara ya no era la misma, no era la de hace unas horas. Sus penetrantes ojos me infundieron miedo cuando me miraron con odio.

-¡Callate, perro! El amo Aro quiere verte

La tome del brazo con fuerza antes de que saliera. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?

-Vi a Heidi salir de tu habitación, ¿piensas que soy estúpida?

Una risa salió de mi boca, al ver que su cara se endureció aún más, me detuve. Poniendome serio.

-Trajo a un doctor, para revisarme. Lo juro

Senti sus fríos labios, perdiendo el control. Escuche el chirrido de la puerta abrirse y nos separamos con rapidez. Ahora sentía la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas. Era Felix, su cara estaba llena de sorpresa.

-"Aro quiere verlos" Salio por la puerta, sin decir alguna otra palabra.

-Te amo, Jane. Solo a ti

Perdiendo el control de nuevo. Sus fríos labios eran como una droga, mi droga especial para sanar. Unas frías manos acariciaban mi pecho, un escalofrió en mi cuerpo provoco que un gemido saliera de mi boca. En mi mente, trate de hacer algo para quitarle esa maldita túnica de encima, hasta que Jane se separo de mi.

-Vistete, el amo Aro quiere verte

Refunfuñe para mis adentros.

-¿No te darás la vuelta? Voy a vestirme

-No

-Bueno, como quieras

Pero al quitarme la toalla y dejarla caer…

-Augh, como te atreves

Rei, y ella dio media vuelta.

-Te veo afuera

A veces, era tan complicado entender a las chicas, pero trataba de seguir el consejo de mi difunto padre "A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, solo amarlas", que razón tenía mi viejo y ahora lo entendía a la perfección. Al salir de la habitación me encontre con su hermosa cara. Caminábamos en silencio, ella un tanto nerviosa.

Aro se acercaba a nosotros, Caius y Marcus sentados en los tronos; Alec parado al fondo y los guardias cruzados de brazos en los pilares. Su mano apretó la mía, utilizando su don. Supuse que Félix le habia dicho lo que vio. Aro miro a Jane y camino con delicadeza hacia ella, estirando su mano, pidiendo la de Jane.

-¿Quién lo diría? Un lobo y un vampiro

Camino de nuevo hacia mí.

-"Tú hermana y un compañero vendrán a buscarte. Iran al bosque a encontrarse con ellos" Esbozaba una ligera sonrisa en el rostro "Volaran a Forks y arreglaras las cosas con tu familia" Entonces, se acerco más a mí "¿Qué harás, Seth? ¿Te quedas con nosotros o te vas con ellos?"

Jane volteo aterrorizada, temiendo mi respuesta. Tenía que escoger entre mi familia y el amor de mi vida. Todos esperaban a que respondiera.

-"Me quedo" Dije finalmente

Hizo una seña con la mano, indicando que saliéramos. No podia creerlo, todo estaba listo, la aprobación de Aro, el viaje, mi vida junto a Jane.

-"Amo Aro" Dijo una voz al fondo del salón.

Oh demonios, lo olvidaba.

- "¿Si, Alec?"

-No puedo dejar que mi hermana vaya sola, no con ese perro pulgoso

-"Eso suponía, mi querido Alec" Dijo Aro con ese tono educado que siempre usaba. Por eso he dispuesto que acompañes a este par de enamorados en su viaje, adelante, ve con ellos

-"Gracias amo" Dijo Alec, con voz llena de agradecimiento

Extrañaba el olor del bosque, el sonido de los pájaros al despertar, el sonido de los animales paseándose por los arbustos, aunque este bosque no era nada comparado con el de Forks, cuanto extrañaba ese lugar y cuanto lo extrañaría de ahora en adelante, aunque el acuerdo con Aro habia sido que viajaríamos una vez al año para ver a mi familia, que nervioso me sentía, sin mencionarla a ella, que se mostraba ansiosa por la aprobación de mi madre, ojala y todo saliera bien, por lo pronto, veríamos a Leah, el miembro más inestable de la manada, que sobre todo, era mi hermana.

Jane ya no traía la túnica negra y Alec ya no usaba ropa negra, ambos venían vestidos como los adolescentes que parecían. Jane dio un fuerte e innecesario respiro y tenso la mandíbula.

-"Están cerca, puedo olerlos" Menciono Jane

Tome su mano con fuerza.

Entonces los vi, eran Leah y Sam. Ninguno venía transformado, pero corrían a gran velocidad. Se pararon frente a nosotros. Leah solto un gruñido y Sam puso cara de asco al ver a los mellizos a mi lado.

-¿¡Por qué demonios te fuiste sin decirnos! ¡Estabamos preocupados! Si no hubiera sido por Alice, aún no sabríamos en dónde estabas

Demonios, Alice.

-"Voy a Forks" Fue entonces cuando Leah y Sam miraron mi mano entrelazada con la de Jane "Me quedo con los Volturi"

Mi hermana comenzó a reir, pensando que lo decía en broma. Al ver mi expresión de seriedad su expresión se volvió seria. Tratando de descifrar si lo decía de verdad.

-Ella es Jane y él es…

-Los conocemos

Interrumpió Sam, viendo a Jane. Para Sam y Leah, ellos eran enemigos.

-Nuestro avión sale pronto, voy a despedirme de mamá

Al darme media vuelta, Leah me tomo por el hombro con fuerza para darme la vuelta y ponerme frente a frente con ella.

-"¿Con un vampiro, Seth?" Al decir vampiro miro a Jane con asco y después, regreso la mirada a mí "Me das asco"

-¿Es todo? Porque tengo que irme

Abrio los ojos y me di la vuelta, comenzamos a correr en dirección al aeropuerto. Antes de habernos ido, eche un vistazo hacia atrás. Leah estaba enojada y Sam, él estaba parado a un lado. Sorprendido.


	15. Regla 15: Aprendiendo a decir te amo

**Jane P.O.V**

Alec se había quedado con los Cullen, platicando con Reneesme. Al parecer a mi hermano le gustaba una Cullen. Seth dio un leve golpe sobre la puerta y una señora de piel cobriza abrio. Comenzó a llorar y dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

Su mirada se clavo en mí. Asustada.

-"Seth" Susurro "¿Porqué viene esta chupasangre contigo?"

-"No le digas chupasangre" Dijo "Se llama Jane y es mi novia"

-¿Tú…novia?

Pregunto mirándome, sonrei falsamente. Odio a los humanos, solo sirven de alimento. Sin poder evitarlo, respire. Su olor provoco que mi garganta ardiera. Tuve que tomar la mano de Seth con fuerza, él pareció darse cuenta de ello. En mi mente me imagine abalanzándome sobre su cuello palpitante y cálido, pero tenía que controlarme, se trataba de la madre de Seth.

-Soy Jane Volturi

Le extendí mí mano, esperando a que ella la agarrara y la moviera en forma de saludo, como solían hacer los humanos. Miro mi mano con asco, al ver que ella no correspondía, la baje. Después de un largo momento de silencio, Seth comento:

-Venimos desde Italia para obtener tu permiso, ya que al no estar los padres de Jane, y bueno después de lo de mi padre…

Se quedo con la frase en el aire al ver el rostro de su madre lleno de desaprobación.

-Seth, yo… yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta traición, perdóname querida, pero los de tu clase son unos asesinos, ¿acaso se te ha olvidado la razón por la que te has convertido en licántropo? Estas hecho para destruir vampiros y ella, para matar gente inocente.

-"Eso no es asi" Rechisto Seth "Los vampiros si pueden relacionarse con nuestra raza, ¿o se te olvida Reneesme y Jacob? ¿Que los Cullen y los Quileute tienen amistad?"

-Como comparas Seth, ¿se te olvida que su familia los quiso matar a ti y a toda la manada?

Era verdad, los tres éramos conscientes de ello, que mal me hacian sentir todos esos recuerdos, pero esa era nuestra tarea, poner orden en este mundo sobrenatural, siempre me habia sentido orgullosa de mis acciones, pero en este momento, como lo planteaba la mamá de Seth, era todo lo contrario.

-"Ya no es así" Mencione "No podría hacerle daño a Seth"

Su madre lo miraba con desaprobación. Seth agacho la cabeza y dio un leve suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-"Es una lástima que no la apruebes, de todas maneras, vengo a despedirme" Su madre lo miro confusa "Viviré con los Volturi"

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, me miro casi con odio. Yo era la culpable de que su hijo se alejara de ella pero, no me importaba. Seth estaría conmigo, eso era lo único importante. Sólo eso.

Sentía mi garganta arder, como si la estuvieran quemando por dentro. Entonces respire, un delicioso olor atravesó mi nariz. Seth tomo mi mano con más fuerza mientras caminábamos por el bosque. Volví a respirar el aroma, aroma a humano. Necesitaba sangre.

-Seth…tengo que matarlos

Me eche a correr en dirección al olor. Mire hacia atrás y vi a Seth convertido, corriendo hacia mí para detenerme. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Se me facilitaba correr sin la túnica puesta, era lo único que me agradaba de usar ropa normal. Algo me tiro al suelo empujándome por la espalda. Se convirtió de nuevo en humano, tomando mis muñecas con fuerza.

-¡Controlate Jane! Hazlo por mí

Al mencionar aquello, me obligue a mí misma a calmarme. Mi cuerpo se relajo y fue cuando me di cuenta que Seth se encontraba desnudo, su ropa se había roto al transformarse. Sus calientes labios atraparon los míos. Haciéndome perder el control y obligándome a olvidar aquel delicioso aroma.

Me sentí rara al principio, era algo nuevo. Placer, pero no el tipo de placer que sentía al hacer sufrir a las personas. Este era algo agradable, excitante. Primera vez que me entregaba a un hombre, y estaba segura que él sería el unico. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de algo, las palabras sobraban en este momento, pero necesitaba gritarlo. Un impulso desde mi interior me obligo a decirlo por primera vez.

-"Te amo" Fue como un susurro "Te amo, Seth"

El placer siguio y segui susurrando aquello. Él no respondió, no era necesario. Ya sabía lo que sentía por mí. Me sentía feliz, felicidad real. No felicidad fingida, no la misma felicidad que sentía al matar humanos o hacer sufrir. Seth se recostó sobre mi cuerpo.

-"¿Asi que me amas?" Dijo dando un suave beso en mis labios

-¿Tú me amas?

Acaricio mi vientre desnudo y sonrio con intensidad.

-Más que nada

-"¿Sin importar que Alec pueda matarte?" Sonrei como tonta

-"No me importa nada" Miro mis ojos directamente "Te amo"


	16. Gracias por leerla

Hola.

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primera historia y la verdad leí unas cuantas historias de Jane y Seth. Al final quede traumada con la pareja asi que escribí una yo misma.

Gracias por leerla.


End file.
